valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Ryphia
DMG 15 times to the enemy / 5% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 70% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 30% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Ace Skill |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 300% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 20% chance / Max 3 times |procs 2 = 3 |skill g = ☆Ace Skill |skill g lv1 = Deal 60% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 5% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 90% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 30% chance |procs g = 1 |skill g2 = ☆Ace Skill |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 400% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance / Max 3 times |procs g2 = 3 |skill x = ★Ace Skill |skill x lv1 = Deal 200% DMG 17 times to the enemy / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 200% DMG 17 times to the enemy / 35% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Ace Skill |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 500% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 40% chance / Max 3 times |procs x2 = 3 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90997 |def g = 44999 / 84997 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |description = This angel of healing and support magic goes too far at times, making matters worse. |friendship = I'll protect you from monsters! Diehard Guard x300! |meet = Here's some recovery magic to say hello! You're welcome! |battle start = Support spell Cheer x50! |battle end = I don't have an escape spell! |friendship max = Time for some speed magic! Godspeed x1000! |friendship event = Phew... I cast Diehard Guard 300 times without messing up! You're bulletproof now, Milord. Huh?! You can't move?! |rebirth = My hidden power awakened at last. I have even more spells! Diehard Guard, Godspeed, Support Cheer x100,000,000! I've greater magic power, but I need to learn to cast faster! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Frost Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:AkkeyJin